


Snow Fort

by radvsblue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, M/M, Red vs Blue Shipping Jamboree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radvsblue/pseuds/radvsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta/York<br/>Winter AU: building a snow fort</p><p>Something quick I wrote on my phone when I couldn't sleep for the Jamboree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_as_ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_as_ever/gifts).



> I said this was for CA earlier. Oops! Kind of really embarrassed!

"I do not think this snow fortress is structurally sound, Agent York."

"Who has more experience with this, D?"

Delta's hologram blinks out and York goes back to packing more snow into the walls of his fort. It doesn't take long for the AI to come back.

"I believe I am now the one with more experience."

"Snow forts aren't something you can learn about, D! You have to experience them firsthand!" York argues, not wanting to admit that he has no clue what he's doing, really. As long as it looks better than South's he's fine.

"That isn't possible. I am a hologram."

"Exactly! So you can't understand how this works."

"I still do not think that this is stable. It is bound to collapse at any moment."

York scoffs and backs out of the hole that was shaping up to be a **PRETTY GREAT FORT, D, THANKS** to get more snow to pack into the walls and ceiling. Moments after he's wiggled his way out, the structure collapses.

"I-"

"I swear to God, D. If you say 'I told you so' I will pull you."

"...That is unlikely, given our relationship. I will not say it, however, if that's how you feel."

"Shhhh. We're mourning the loss of a great fort."

"We are mourning the loss of a death trap."


End file.
